The Lies We've Told
by Sainokyo
Summary: Love does not exist between two people. It is a lie. Its just a chemical creation. We are all looking for someone to take away our pains, so let me teach you, let me show you how to live without love, so your heart can never be broken again. Gaara POV


_I don't remember how this began_

_It was slow_

_Subtle_

_It happened without warning_

_Without reason_

_Without report_

_Now…_

_Now all I remember is a mixture of moments_

_A jumble of scenes_

_Of me…_

_You…_

_And our twisted story_

* * *

**The Lies We Told**

GaaHina

**Rule 1**

**Don't fall in love**

* * *

I remember darkness

I remember sand

I remember blood

I remember killing anything that ever got close

I remember the world of solitude I called my home

I remember many things

I can't remember when this mess started

Our tangled arms

Sweat drenched skin

Joint kisses

Our shared body heat

I can't remember how I became accustomed to it all

But

I remember where we first met.

We should not have met there

Not in that silly situation…

They just had placed us side by side,

The demon and the wallflower.

We had all been gathered for one reason,

And one reason only,

To celebrate Naruto's engagement to my sister.

When he announced it,

The whole room cheered,

Even you.

You seemed happy,

But you were too happy.

You kept drinking in their honor

And drinking,

And drinking,

You seemed to be drinking to lose yourself

Trying to hide

Trying to lie to yourself and to everyone in that room

Trying to hide your true feelings…

You loved him.

Even a blind person could tell

All except Naruto…

My future brother in-law.

It was idiotic,

Both of you were,

Even my sister was.

Love between two isn't real

It's not an emotion one can simply have

It is not from the heart

All it was is a chemical creation

Nothing but a science.

Yet,

You let yourselves fall into it,

Losing yourself,

And making it easy to let those in close to destroy you.

I knew this from a young age,

But the world seemed ignorant of this discovery.

It's their own fault.

It's not worth the pain.

Look at you,

Drinking and drinking

You obviously are distressed

But those people you love

Those whom you care about are ignorant to it

To you

Taking in the glory

Ignoring your pain.

With the way you were going, you'd be suffering from alcohol poisoning by the end of the night,

I had to stop this.

Even though my sister and best friend were making the most moronic decision of their lives, I cared for them. I could let you ruin their celebration.

"You shouldn't bother" I whispered under my breath as you began to raise your beer once more.

"Shouldn't bother what?" You slurred slightly with a senseless grin plastered on your face

"Your drink" I continued, eyeing the newly engaged couple "You're tipsy, and that won't help you take away the pain"

From the corner of my eye I saw you glaring at me, like I was a dolt.

"I'm not stupid, Hinata" I sighed "Nor is anyone else here but the groom"

You looked down at your drink, flashing a guilty smile filled with pain and longing as you pushed it away from your seat.

"I know"

A silence surrounded us in that boisterous room

So many questions left hanging in the air

If I would have cared, I could have asked

But I didn't.

I left the room, making my way to the patio for a smoke

It was a dark night with a full moon

The stars shined as the city lights twinkled

It wasn't much to look at…

Or care about

So I didn't

Instead I began to light,

Then I spotted you

Right behind me

"I loved him" your quiet voice hummed as you swayed by the door, barely standing

"Love doesn't exist" I responded easily placing my cigarette in my mouth…

Silly girl.

"What do you mean! Of course it does" your voice raised, but you clearly weren't sober enough to argue this point

"Let me spell it out for you" I sighed, turning to face the hideous view of the city

"Love doesn't exist

It's just something we make up,

It's only word that's used as an excuse"

I take a puff of my cigarette as I continue

"Men use it as a way to sleep with chicks

And girls use it to justify sleeping with them.

It's a chemical reaction, if anything

Nobody really loves anyone

We are all alone,

But many people don't want to be

Being alone is scary for them

That's where this idea of love comes in,

If someone claims to be in love all they are doing is trying to find someone to take away the pain."

Finished with my anti-love speech, I turned back to face you

Filled with pain and suffering, you seemed broken.

That was what love did too you

"How can I take away this pain" you questioned clutching your chest tears falling from your cheeks edging closer to me

"What can take away my pain? How can I make sure to never feel this terrible again? Tell me." your fists pounded on my chest.

"Don't love anyone" I replied "that's what I do."

She stared at me wide eyed and stunned

Such a simple answer

It's what I did

I have never loved a woman

I have slept with many

Entered them and releases all my primal urges

But I never loved any of them

I never needed that excuse

I knew why I was there

"Your attractive enough" I continued making my way around her

"Your breasts are huge, your waist is small and your skin is soft and bite able. You could easily find men to stay the night with, getting rid of those primal urges and stress, you won't need love and you'll never feel this way again."

A Simple

Clear

Clean-cut answer

"But I've never been with a man" you responded earnestly

"How will I know what to do? How will I know how to use men? What should I do?"

Shit. This was becoming more and more complex by the second.

But this could be interesting,

I could save someone from the stupidity of the world

I could change her

I could help her become loveless…

Like myself

"I guess…" I sighed briefly, letting her take in the pause. "I could teach you"

* * *

**Authors notes: **So the big question is... should i continue this? I've always wanted to write some Gaahina on my page...and it will get more interesting and plot twisted as the story goes on... its not going to be an obvious story, but I've given you a taste... please tell me if you want more... Its up to you

**SO PLEASE REVIEW**

**AND VOTE ON MY PAGE IF IT SHOULD BE CONTINUED.  
**


End file.
